


The Sweetest Connection

by strive2bhappy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: HEED THE WARNINGS IN THE BEGINNING, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strive2bhappy/pseuds/strive2bhappy





	1. Chapter 1

WARNINGS: okay, *deep breath*

here's the thing. i'm kind of kinky. in my head MUCH more than in practice. and, well, there was this was a prompt over at the kink meme that grabbed me and would not let go, no matter what i did.

this is not for everyone. i totally get that. and that's why i'm asking you to read this first.

there's a phenomenon called adult baby play and infantalism. one means one thing and one means another and i am so far from an expert in any of it that i don't for the life of me know the difference. the concept of it, though, the comfort of it, that i get. and adding a sexualized bend to it, that i get, too.

there was an episode of csi, years ago, that brought this fetish to light and i'm telling you, when i first saw it, when the incredibly rich mogul crawled around his million dollar home in a diaper, drinking from a bottle, i sat in front of my television with my mouth hanging open wondering what the hell was wrong with people. little did i know years later i would be writing this.

isn't life funny?

anyway, this is a j2 version (my god, what we put those poor boys through and disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer, i own nothing, i know no one) of adult baby play with tons and tons and tons of comfort and an overabundance of the use of terms of endearment. this is sexualized, so be warned.

everybody has their thing and everybody has their squicks. if this ain't your cuppa, no harm, no foul.

but if there's one thing supernatural fandom has taught me, it's that keeping an open mind might just let you learn something about yourself and the world around you.

Title:  The Sweetest Connection  
Pairing:  J2  
Rating:  NC17  
Warnings:  infantalism, adult baby play, diapers, pacifiers, toys, daddy/baby dynamics, somewhat hurt/comfort, overuse of terms of endearment  
Prompt:  Request: consensual sexual infantilism, baby!Jensen  
Any male character as the daddy.  
Sexualized play like a big dildo on a rocking horse or seat of a swing set, onesies with a butt flap for anal play while the "baby" has his bottle or is rocked to sleep on his daddy's cock, cockwarming as pacifier, setting him down for quiet time with vibrators under his onesie and blankets, making him come in his diaper and calling it wetting, his soft toys have fake cocks he can suck on while settling down to sleep ETC. Watersports OK if you want but no scat please.

 

 

  
  
Jensen opens the front door fairly certain he's going to vomit. His head pounds with the rush of blood, his stomach cramps, his fingers shake and he wants nothing more -- literally nothing -- than a time machine.

He cannot believe he missed the deadline. There's no way the judge will ever grant him any kind of leniency and without the papers filed on time, he's just fucked the entire case for the bank.

He has no idea how he's gonna explain any of this to them tomorrow and he's pretty sure he won't have a job once he let's his boss know what he's done.

Lawyers aren't supposed to fuck up this bad. They're supposed to be better than this. He's supposed to be better than this.

God, he's gonna puke.

The dogs meet him at the door, excited to see him as always. He pats their heads absently, lets them outside, fills their water, all like a somnambulist. Half of him is utterly numb while at the same time, his mind races, searching for fixes and explanations and some fucking way to solve this.

He can still taste the burst of adrenaline that had shot through him when he'd realized how bad this was. When he realized how horribly he'd screwed up.

His eyes tingle and he blinks, sucks in a sharp, shaky breath and knows he's a second away from losing it in the middle of the kitchen.

Gritting his teeth, he pulls it together long enough to let the dogs back in, who by now must sense his fractured state because they're remarkably subdued and giving him odd looks. He makes sure they're okay before he heads downstairs to the one room in the house where he knows he'll find what he needs.

If he thinks about it logically -- if he uses the lawyer part of his brain -- it makes absolutely no sense and is more than a little ridiculous.

But when he opens the door to the scent of baby powder and the calming color of sky blue walls, a switch seems to flip in his body. He collapses like whatever power holding him up had gone out and he swirls his fingers through the soft, shag carpet with a quiet sound.

It's relief, pure and simple. Utterly irrational, but true nonetheless.

His pricey, herringbone suit scratches across the floor as he crawls to his blanket, kicking off his shoes along the way. His blanket's huge and dark blue and unreasonably soft and made of faux fur and has a matching pillow and in the beginning, it shed little polyester pieces all over, but now it's awesome and he wants to wrap himself in it and get lost.

But he knows he has to wait.

So instead, he sits in the middle, curls his feet up under his thighs and feels his jaw tremble.

It always takes a while to let everything go and it's those in-between moments when he's most doubtful. It's those nebulous minutes where he's still thinking about issues outside the door of this room, before he's fully given over to the mindset he craves, when he really believes there will be a day that Jared finds him here and walks out -- just turns around with a disgusted sound, takes all his stuff and his dogs out of the house and Jensen will be well and truly alone.

The fuck-up, freak show will finally get what's coming to him and lose the most important person in his life.

All because he can't deal with, can't handle his problems like a normal human being.

He whimpers quietly at the thought and fists his hands in the fur on either side of him.

He needs his daddy so bad.

The sound of the garage door opening goes through him like a bullet. He knows he has to wait, can't answer when he hears Jared calling his name, can't join in the dance around the dogs, has to just sit and hope with everything in him that Jared will know -- that daddy will get it and somehow the world will be made right again.

The soft swish of the door opening makes him hiccup a quiet sob and he's so scared, so fucking scared that this is the night. This is it. This is the time when this stupid, bizarre fetish will send Jared packing. He keeps his eyes in his lap.

"Hey, sweetheart," Jared's voice is so easy, so tender, it's salvation and succor and pleasure all rolled into one tremulous feeling and it shivers through Jensen so thoroughly, so completely, he has no hope of stopping the tears. He shakes -- stomach, chest, fists -- and chokes out a nonsense noise that has Jared crossing the room quicker than he entered.

"Oh, baby," Jared whispers, as he kneels down by Jensen's thighs. "It's okay, daddy's here now."

Jensen sobs, throat closing around everything he's feeling and falls forward, rubs his forehead against Jared's collarbone, over his warm, cotton t-shirt, and he's so fucking grateful, so fucking relieved, that he can have this, that he can lose himself like this here, with this man, in this space.

"I gotcha, sweetheart," Jared murmurs against Jensen's head. "I gotcha."

Jared smells like his furniture shop -- wood chips and varnish and paint -- and of course, like Jared, clean and earthy and perfect and part of Jensen really doesn't want to be like this. Part of him wants to be strong and let nothing bother him and just stomp his way through life like he knows he's supposed to, like his family always told him.

_Come on, Jensen, enough. Boys are braver than this._

_Stop with the water works. Now. You're too old for this._

But Jared has never -- not once -- said anything like that to him and really, the bigger part of him loves this, craves it, wants nothing but Jared's strong arms and soft words and lack of judgment from now until the end of time.

"Let's get this off," Jared says as he pushes Jensen's suit coat away from his shoulders. "So I can get to my boy, okay?"

Jensen tries to breathe around a shattered breath, tears still pooling in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. He pulls back only far enough for Jared to work him out of his clothes, until he's down to a thin t-shirt and boxer briefs and still, he can't stop crying.

"Alright," Jared murmurs, gathering Jensen into his lap, "C'mere. Let it out, baby. Just let it out."

Jensen's ass is sitting on the blanket between Jared's thighs, his jeans scraping Jensen's bare skin, and they're wrapped around each other, tight, Jensen's face buried in Jared's neck, and it's the safest he's felt all day. Jensen makes the most pathetic noises and knows he's soaking Jared's skin and t-shirt with tears and snot and probably even some spit, but instead of trying to stifle any of it, he just opens the floodgates, let's it all out, let's it all go, like daddy told him he could, while Jared hums offkey to a song only he knows and rubs Jensen's back and neck and head in deep sweeps of his arm, murmuring nonsense like _my sweet boy_ and _s'okay_ and _m'right here_.

Jensen has no idea how long they stay like that, Jared rocking them both, back and forth, slowly, but by the time he starts to settle -- breathing calmed to just a few, random sniffs -- he's mentally and emotionally drained and the band of tension around his stomach and chest has loosened considerably.

He's slumped against Jared now and the muscle definition surrounding him starts to penetrate, the warmth of daddy's skin, all that strength holding Jensen up. A heat expands low in his belly, and he wiggles slightly.

Jared pulls back, just to gather the hem of his own t-shirt and use it to wipe Jensen's eyes and cheeks and nose, still speaking soft, soothing words.

Jensen blinks, a brattiness taking over and he squirms a little, still unable to make eye contact. Jared follows Jensen's dodging, the motions exposing Jared's abdomen, tan and solid, and Jensen doesn't think before he makes a cooing noise and reaches out to touch.

Jared huffs a quiet sound and whispers, "Someone's feeling better, huh?"

Jensen watches his fingers slide over the smooth skin, hands caught up in the t-shirt when Jared lets go and he wants more.

"Needy tonight, aren't you, sweet boy?"

Jensen freezes, fear and worry surging back in a suffocating rush, thinking he overstepped and should have let daddy tell him what he was allowed to do. It's that perennial feeling from childhood of being insufficient, not-good-enough, always wrong, too emotional, and it leaves him frightened in its wake.

Jared must get it because he murmurs, "hey, hey, look at me," and Jensen's so scared, he's shaking again when Jared uses his thumb and forefinger to tip Jensen's chin up, forcing him to look Jared in the eye. "You know you can touch me whenever you want, baby, you know that. Daddy loves when his boy gets grabby, remember? Something's really upset you today, huh?"

Jensen tries to speak, garbles what might be Jared's name, even he's not sure at the moment.

Jared shakes his head, brushes his fingers along Jensen's lips. "Huh uh, not here. Okay? Not now. Now is just you and me and whatever you need, alright, sweetheart?"

Jared's expression is so genuine, so without rancor or resentment, so free from shame or criticism, it's utterly beautiful to Jensen. He blinks through still wet lashes and is done being scared because he knows he doesn't have to be, can see it all written in Jared's eyes, so clearly, so strongly. No matter what, Jared loves him, and this amazing brightness bursts through him, making him feel safe and cherished and warm and so fucking happy.

He lets go of absolutely anything else because everything he will ever need is right, exactly, here.

His fingers fist in Jared's t-shirt, trying to pull him even closer and his voice is low when it comes, "I l-love you, daddy."

Jared's smile is so gorgeous. "There's my good boy," he whispers, rubbing his nose against Jensen's. "Love you, too. So much. You with me now?"

Jensen nods.

"What do you say we get you ready for stories and a nap?"

And just like that, the warm sensation is back in Jensen's stomach and his cock twitches -- he knows what stories and a nap mean and he can feel his bottom clench on the need to be filled -- suddenly, he's so empty it's almost an ache, but he knows daddy can help with that, so he nods.

Jared scoops Jensen up until they're both standing upright, reminding Jensen how strong his daddy is. Jared collects Jensen's blanket from beneath them and spreads it out over the mattress on the changing table -- one of a bunch of pieces of special furniture Jared made, just for this room, in his shop.

When he's satisfied that everything's arranged, he turns to Jensen and pats the furry blue covering, "Hop up, sweetheart."

Jensen curls his toes into the carpet and bites his bottom lip.

Jared grins, "You need help?"

Jensen nods enthusiastically and holds up his arms. He loves when daddy helps him.

Jared steps forward and ducks -- somewhat -- under Jensen's outstretched hands to catch Jensen around the waist and draw him forward, tucking them together in a hug and lifting at the same time. Jensen's toes just skim the carpet as Jared turns them around.

"I have a feeling my sneaky little boy just likes to be in his daddy's arms, huh?" Jared whispers against Jensen's ear.

Jensen giggles and snuggles closer, burying the noise in Jared's neck.

"It's okay," Jared says as he lifts Jensen's bottom up onto the changing table. "I like it, too."  
  
Jensen enjoys the feel of his blanket in his hands, but he adores it against skin that's used to rough textures -- jeans and suit pants and the like. He wriggles a little, letting the cozy fur strands tickle the backs of his thighs and he can't help the almost secretive whine that slips past his lips -- it just feels so good.  
  
Jared's still standing close -- between Jensen's knees -- and he whispers, "Arms up, beautiful."  
  
Jensen obeys immediately and Jared sweeps Jensen's t-shirt off, tosses it to the corner of the room and runs his fingers down Jensen's bare arms.  
  
Jensen shivers, lowers his hands back to the table.  
  
"Cold?" Jared asks, tone suggesting he already knows the answer.  
  
Jensen shakes his head -- his body's reaction has nothing to do with temperature and everything to do with his daddy's touch and nearness.  
  
"My sweet boy's just so sensitive, isn't he?" Jared murmurs, thumbs brushing the inside of Jensen's elbows, setting off a starburst reaction that's connected to something deep in Jensen's belly, making him whimper under his breath.  
  
Jared steps even closer, jeans scraping Jensen's thighs, the motion opening Jensen's legs wider and Jensen wants nothing more than to rub his entire body against daddy's strong, firm chest and stomach and hips, but he's almost frozen instead, willingly giving up any power he might have because he loves when Jared is the guide, makes the decisions, takes control.

"I can always tell what you like by the way your body responds, can't I?" Jared proves his point by smoothing the backs of his fingers just under Jensen's navel and Jensen shudders, almost feels it in his toes and everything tingles, seems to tighten up, just from that light touch.

"See?" Jared prompts, voice getting all raspy in that way that makes Jensen's skin tremble. "Everything shows me. My baby's nipples get all hard and peaked and I know they want my fingers, don't they? Hmmm?"

Jensen jolts when Jared puts his words to actions and rubs and grinds and massages his thumbs over Jensen's rigid nipples. Electricity whips from his chest straight to his balls and cock and he inhales, deep, riding the sensations, elevating them tenfold by arching his back a little.

"And then," by now, Jared sounds like he's swallowed nails, "my boy's dick starts to get hard, doesn't it? Like daddy's does. Like a big boy."

Jared releases one of Jensen's nipples to cup Jensen's cock through his boxer briefs, jerking a blurt of precome out of the slit and it worries Jensen because he's not supposed to make a mess in his underwear, he knows this, he's a good boy, and he starts to fret because he's not in his diaper and he's kind of close to wetting himself like daddy likes to watch and he can't do it now and he gets caught up in his agitation and hisses, "D-daddy, n-no…"

"Shhh," Jared breathes, connecting their foreheads together, "You're fine. Just wanna play a little. C'mere, baby. Kiss daddy hello."

Jensen's relief shivers through him and he leans forward eagerly, fits their mouths together, anticipating getting lost his his daddy's lips and tongue and teeth. And it works, but only to a degree. Jared's still playing with Jensen's cock and delicate-feeling nipple as the kiss goes deep and strong and kind of wild and by the time Jensen thinks to be anxious, his hips are churning, his breathing is choppy and his entire mouth almost throbs to the beat of his heart and his dick.

He's gonna lose it in his underwear and be in so much trouble.

Jared pulls in a long breath and shifts away a bit. "God, baby…you're just…so good for me, aren't you? You make daddy forget about your story," Jared drags his fingers down his own mouth and huffs unsteadily. "Let's get your binky and your diaper before you wet your underwear, okay, sweetheart?"

Jensen thinks he nods, he's not entirely sure. He can't seem to stop watching his daddy's mouth.

Jared surges forward for another quick, but incendiary kiss and says, "Such a gorgeous temptation."

Daddy's compliment and mouth make Jensen lose time because before he knows it, Jared has him lying down on the changing table and is stripping his wet boxer briefs away from his legs, leaving him naked against his blanket and the prone position makes Jensen more aware of the jut of his cock and how much his nipples shimmer with the phantom memory of Jared's fingers. He can't help but writhe against the faux fur and whimper.

"I know, baby," Jared murmurs. "Hang on. Daddy's gotta get your stuff ready."

Jensen squirms, mostly to feel the soft material on so much of his skin, but also to try to get Jared to hurry.

"So impatient," Jared says as he puts the flared head of the plug-pacifier against Jensen's lips.

Jensen loves having something in his mouth when he's like this -- it means he doesn't have to talk at all if he doesn't want to -- and the fact that it's essentially a cock-shaped butt-plug makes it that much better. He hums around the soft give of the plastic and realizes that daddy must have soaked it in something chocolate-flavored because that's all he can taste.

"Good?" Jared asks.

Jensen practically purrs his assent around his pacifier and let's his legs fall open a little further.

Jared's smile is part affection, part heat and it warms Jensen up from the inside out. "Y'know what's coming next, don't you, baby?"

Jensen can feel the rim of his bottom close on nothing but air and it seems like he's been empty and hungry for so long and he just wants his daddy -- fingers, mouth, tongue, cock -- inside him, filling him, stretching him, making him whole again. Jensen's hips must surge a little -- he's not totally sure, it feels like his entire body is alight with nerves and sparks and it's hard to keep track of his reactions -- because Jared's eyes darken noticeably and he whispers, "Yeah, God, you do…"  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Jensen keeps his hands slightly above his head on the blanket, so he can be totally wide, completely accessible, every part of him exposed -- not only because it makes him feel unhinged and free and loose and uninhibited, but also because he's pretty sure daddy loves seeing it.

Jared scoops Jensen's legs up with one arm, bending his knees toward his chest, lifting his bottom off the mattress to slide the crinkly diaper under his tailbone. Jensen fights nothing, indeed is incredibly pliant, malleable, enjoys have his butt tipped up, revealed to daddy's eyes and the air currents in the room.

Jared releases Jensen and his legs fall back to the blanket just in time for Jared's wet, slippery finger to slide between the cheeks of Jensen's bottom.

Jensen gasps around the pacifier as his daddy sinks three-knuckles deep in one go.

"My boy's little butt just gobbles daddy's fingers right up, huh?" Jared sounds almost reverent, humble, and Jensen hopes, really, really hopes that it's because Jared likes this as much as he does.

Jared bends forward so that his mouth is near Jensen's cheek to whisper, "It gets daddy's dick hard seeing you like this."

The inner muscles of Jensen's bottom clench around the width of Jared's finger and precome dribbles onto his stomach. He raises his knees up high just as Jared drives a second finger next to the first, scissoring, stretching the supple, sensitive flesh.

That's when Jensen feels it -- a heat that's from more than just the digits filling his bottom, a warmth that spreading from where daddy's intimately connected to him and he knows his daddy used the special stuff. The lubricant that they discovered -- together -- is Jensen's favorite because it stays wet for a long, long time and doesn't burn or sting like the others had. Instead, it suffuses Jensen's bottom and sometimes even his balls and groin with a firery sensation that's muted more than shocking, subdued more than jarring, and is absolutely perfect for amplifying everything he's already experiencing at his daddy's touch.

His body bucks up, fingers curling in the feathery softness near his cheeks and he mewls through his nose, wholly at his daddy's mercy. He absolutely can't control his response when he feels something sleek and rounded prod between Jared's fingers and  _ughnh_ , he recognizes his bullet, his silver, inch-long vibe just as it lodges right against his special spot.

"Show me I found it, baby." Jared demands quietly.

Jensen doesn't consciously make his cock bob up, once, but it happens just the same, precome stretching between the tip and his belly, and he's not sure if it's because of Jared's command or because the cap of the bullet settles in the exact right position to shoot those glorious flares all the way to the tips of his fingers.

"Yeah," Jared pants. "Jesus, sweetheart…"

Jared pulls his hand away, and Jensen's pucker closes up around the remaining cord, the vibe still rooted in place, tickling Jensen's special spot every time he moves a certain way and he's gasping rough breaths around the pacifier cock in his mouth as Jared sets the controls to one side of the table.

Jensen's strung out, poised on the brink of something mind-boggling, arched a bit against the blanket and a warm, soft cloth rubs along his cock and stomach and he twitches hard at the sensation.

"Making a mess already, aren't you, baby?" Jared asks as he mops up the wetness that has blurted onto Jensen's belly and dick.

A shocked sound gurgles around the chocolatey plastic in Jensen's mouth and his hips rotate jaggedly. He wants to warn his daddy that trying to clean him up is pointless, he's leaking a steady stream from the bullet inside and the warming lube and his daddy's exquisite touch, but all he can do is blubber nonsensically around his pacifier.

"Okay, okay," Jared soothes as he drops the cloth somewhere on the floor and gets the front flap of the diaper over Jensen's groin and tapes the sides together so there's no gaps.

Jensen's eyes flutter closed and he pulls hard on the pacifier, pushing it to the roof of his mouth time and time again. The feel of his diaper, snug around his hips and cock -- such a different sensation than he's used to -- much more bulky, thick, padded -- and the way that daddy had found special ones that wrap tight around his legs and almost seal everything in -- it makes Jensen melt into his blanket with complete abandon.

He just releases everything, holds nothing back -- knows he doesn't have to anymore -- surrenders himself to the moment and whatever happens.

It's so unbelievably liberating.

He floats for a while on a haze of acquiescence until daddy flips the switch on the controls and the shock of vibration deep in his belly explodes through him.

His eyes fly open and Jared is beside him, looking down, tender smile on his face. "Hi there."

Jensen's an exposed nerve -- his bottom isn't even on the table anymore because he's riding the feel of the vibe against his special spot -- and he's seconds away from blowing apart. He reaches for Jared, hooks his fingers into the pocket of his daddy's jeans, just to feel the warmth and a hint of Jared's hard cock.

"You needed this today, didn't you, sweetheart?" Jared asks. "We're not even gonna make it halfway to the top speed at this point."

Jared clicks the control up another notch and Jensen chokes out a sob around his pacifier, everything starts to shake -- his fingers, his thighs, his toes, his bottom -- and a rush of blood surges up his chest, around his neck and cheeks, tightening his nipples even further.

Jared teases one between his thumb and forefinger, plucking and pulling, and Jensen can feel his balls shift closer to his body and he's right at the edge of spilling everything.

Jared lets go of the controls to reach for Jensen's cock, through the diaper, and he asks, "Are you wet yet, baby?"

And that's it, his daddy's big palm covering his throbbing cock, the warming lube spreading everywhere, the relentless fluctuation of the bullet inside him all combine to unleash a tremendous orgasm that seems to pulse and beat through his dick for a long, long time.

His mouth falls open on an extended whine and his pacifier trails spit down his jaw as it hits the blanket.

Eventually, the vibrations of the bullet become way too much and he pulls hard on Jared's jeans and begs, "D-daddy…"

"Alright, little man, daddy's got you," Jared reminds as he switches off the controls and pops Jensen's pacifier back in his mouth. "Let's check and see if you're wet."

Jared slides a finger under the waistband of Jensen's diaper and pronounces it's time for a change.

Jensen lets Jared clean him up and arrange him however he wants. His mind's a muddle at the moment, unclear, still coming down from the astounding high, heartbeat and breathing only marginally returning to normal. He shivers a bit when he feels the bullet scrape against his insides on the way out and he knows Jared is getting him out of his diaper and into just his pajamas -- the ones that cover everything, feet to wrists, and lock him up in warm, blue fleece with a long zipper that starts mid-thigh and goes to his chin. He tries to help, but he's uncoordinated, really out of it and when Jared sits him up to put his arms through the sleeves, he's dizzy.

"Careful," Jared warns. "Don't fall, sweetheart."

Jared steadies him with a sold grip and before Jensen knows it, he's zipped into his pajamas.

"How about we let horsey get you ready for daddy's story, okay?"

And just like that, Jensen's pulse kicks up a notch and he sucks in a quiet breath around the plastic cock in his mouth.

Daddy had made a special rocking horse, just for this room, a few months ago. It's elegantly constructed and so smooth. Jensen still wonders exactly how he got the wood to curve so perfectly for the ride to be so flawless. Jensen's horse has a special seat that Jared designed solely for him with a detachable dildo at the back that sits perfectly in Jensen's bottom.

Anticipation shimmies through him as daddy helps him over to the horse. The dildo attached to the seat is big and purple and tilted a little towards the front, so Jensen doesn't have to perch perfectly straight in the seat, and Jensen watches as Jared dribbles lube all down the huge shaft. It's gonna stretch him so wide. Daddy gets the back flap on his pajamas open and Jensen can feel the air on his bottom, still wet and warm from the lube. He quivers a little.

"Okay," Jared says. "You're okay. We'll go slow, alright? Put your arms around me, baby."

Jensen almost falls into his daddy, arms around his wide shoulders and Jared lifts one of his legs over the seat of the horse and reaches around to pry open Jensen's butt cheeks, exposing his pucker to the tip of the dildo. Jensen whimpers around his pacifier.

"I know, sweetheart, I know horsey's big," Jared consoles. "Daddy promises we'll go slow."

And despite everything, despite the fact that just the tip of the dildo feels huge on his rim, and it's only gonna get bigger and really spread his inner muscles, Jensen's cock twitches in his pajamas because he trusts his daddy and he knows that once he's fully seated and used to the stretch, it's gonna feel so good.

It seems to take forever, inch by expanding inch, and Jensen struggles a little, pulls up on his daddy's shoulders when the intensity and the size get to be too much and Jared murmurs  _let it happen, sweetheart_ , and lowers him back down, but eventually, Jensen's bottom opens up exactly like its supposed to and he's impaled to the hilt on the unyielding seat of his horse.

Jensen's breathing harshly through his nose and drawing rhythmically on his pacifier and daddy takes Jensen's hands and places them on the handles at the horse's head.

He wants to beg  _not yet not yet not yet_  and something must telegraph in his eyes because daddy says, "Only when you're ready, baby."

Jensen purposely relaxes, tries not to tighten up, even though some of his instincts tell him to. He let's his bottom accommodate the huge plastic cock and eventually, the warmth from the lube and the overwhelming feeling of absolute fullness start to penetrate and it's amazing, even though the fleece of his pajamas all over his skin is making him sweaty. His hips rotate a little and the horse rocks, just slightly.

Jared's at the front of the horse and smiles. "You gonna ride for daddy?"

Jensen begins with a measured motion. The undulation is sluggish and lethargic while his bottom gets used to the dildo churning deep inside him, but soon -- it never takes that long -- he's got a rhythmic sway going and he's using the leverage he's got from the handles to really drive the fake cock far into his belly and he knows he could get off like this, but he wants his daddy's real, warm cock so bad.

"Such a good boy," Jared says as he moves to the side and smoothes a hand down Jensen's back, frames the wet, purple dildo with two fingers and daddy's skin is so warm against Jensen's responsive flesh that he moans, low and long in the back of his throat.

He can't imagine what it must look like, he can hear how sloppy he is, feel his bottom gaping to accommodate the dildo. Jensen speeds up the thrusting of the horse, rocking somewhat viciously back and forth and his cock is fully hard now, leaking against his pajamas, but he wants so much more than this. He opens his mouth, lets the pacifier drop wherever it lands and chokes out, "D-daddy, please…"

Jared seems a little preoccupied with whatever Jensen must look like on his horse, but he asks, distracted, "What, sweetheart? What do you need?"

Jensen just manages to whisper  _you_  as Jared teases his middle finger along Jensen's rim, split open by the dildo.

"Horsey's not enough?" Jared questions.

Jensen shakes his head somewhat spastically.

"You wanna come on daddy's cock instead?"

"P-please…"

Jared stops the rocking motion with his foot and no matter how much Jensen wants to start it up again, he can't fight his daddy's hold.

Daddy's careful -- getting Jensen off the horse and over to their story chair -- especially considering Jensen's having a lot of trouble staying upright on his own.

"Let's get situated first, okay, sweetheart?" Jared suggests, steadying Jensen while taking a seat on the overstuffed recliner.

Jensen sways, needy and flooded with stimulation, his bottom still wide open from his horse, and the special lube is keeping his rim and beyond so warm and he wants on his daddy's lap so bad, but he's confused because daddy hasn't selected a book from the shelf.

"I know," Jared says, low and rich, kind of gravelly and thick, just like Jensen loves it. "But daddy can't concentrate on a book right now, so he's gonna tell you a story of his own, okay?"

Jensen nods, watching intently as Jared pops the button on his jeans and yanks down the zipper, pretty much all in one motion and his bare, long, thick cock pushes through the gap in the denim and Jensen notices the tip is slick and it sets off a buzz in his chest to have visible evidence that daddy does like this as much as he does.

"C'mere. Turn around, baby."

Jensen's twisted, so his back is to Jared, and he's lowered -- slower than he would have gone -- onto Jared's slippery dick and between the warming lube and how pliable his bottom is from the ride on his horse, he slides down all the way to Jared's hips in one, steady motion and he can't help but lean back until he's nudged up against daddy's chest, head propped up on Jared's shoulder, almost cheek to cheek.

They both moan harmoniously as Jensen settles.

Jared's breath quivers and he whispers, "My boy's little butt is still extra warm from our special cream. M'not gonna last long, sweetheart. Gonna have to make it a quick story."

Jensen can feel how wet his cock has made the front of his pajamas -- he's been leaking progressively since he sat on his horse and now -- now with the full width and girth of his daddy's warm, real-live cock buried deep inside him, he's almost incoherent.

He's not too worried about daddy's story. He figures he won't really comprehend much of it anyway.

"Once upon a time," Jared starts with the tiniest punch of his hips that makes them both jerk sharply, "there was a gorgeous little boy who probably didn't know his daddy had installed a full length mirror across from their story chair."

Jensen gasps -- can't hold it back -- and lifts his head. And there they are, everything reflected back at him. Daddy, pretty much fully dressed, jeans and t-shirt and powerful, muscled arms holding Jensen tight around the waist and he's wearing his light blue fleece pajamas, feet covered and zipped to his chin.

It's too much, he can't see it, even though the image is burned into his retinas, but it's reality when he needs the fantasy, it's too shocking, too visceral, too striking, too powerful.

Jensen drops his head back and turns his face into his daddy's neck.

Jared chuckles. "Baby doesn't want to watch?" Jared fans his fingers out along Jensen's upper thighs, still sheathed in fleece. "It's okay, sweetheart, this might be more for daddy than you. I like to see you like this."

Jensen mewls against Jared's skin.

"I like," Jared continues as he grips the end of the zipper and starts to pull down, leisurely, matching his pace to his words, "when I can see my boy from all angles," The zipper parts casually, air flowing over Jensen's sweaty skin and it's an added sensation, another flicker of pleasure to converge where they're intimately joined. "I like to watch his nipples get hard for my fingers," Jensen pants as daddy amplifies his words by acting them out, "and I really like," the zipper makes it all the way to the end and Jensen's cock is so wet, he's dripping everywhere, "to see how much my boy likes his daddy's dick inside him."

Jared punctuates this with an incredibly sharp stab of his hips and by cupping the base of Jensen's cock in his hand. Stars burst behind Jensen's eyes and he arches his lower back, breath tracking his heartbeat and his second orgasm of the night is equally forceful and sapping and utterly amazing. His bottom flexes rhythmically around his daddy's cock and his toes curl in the fleece surrounding his feet and he empties his balls all over his belly and pajamas.

"God, yeah, baby, milk it r-right outta me," Jared finally sounds a little wrecked and Jensen loves to hear the hitch in his daddy's voice, knowing this affects his daddy as intensely as it does him, and it's only seconds after Jared stops talking that he spurts deep inside Jensen, painting his sore bottom with warm, thick come and it feels so good, so soothing, quenching the stretch and Jensen never wants to leave this spot.

Jared holds on for a long while, fingers drifting along the mess on Jensen's stomach and Jensen just knows daddy's watching in the mirror.

Jensen's drowsy, might actually sleep for a minute or two, before his daddy's whispering against his temple, saying,  _my boy_  and  _good baby_  before he asks, "You wanna take a nap for a little bit, sweetheart?"

Jensen nods -- at least he thinks he does -- and he's only vaguely aware of Jared getting him into the bed and under his favorite blanket.

"You want daddy to stay with you?"

Jensen whimpers a yes and reaches out, just as Jared settles in around him. After feeling daddy's t-shirt under his cheek, Jensen doesn't remember anything else except the smile on his face.

**

Jensen regains consciousness quietly, with little snuffling noises and he senses Jared beside him, in a different position than how they fell asleep, but nestled up tight against him. He noses deeper into Jared's neck and hugs him, kind of hard because Jared seems to have taken the weight of the world off of Jensen and Jensen has no idea how to properly thank him.

"Hey," Jared whispers. "You wakin' up?"

Jensen nods against Jared's skin, still not sure he's capable of speech.

Jared hums and snuggles closer. "M'thinkin' about making something to eat. You up for that?"

Jensen's stomach rumble answers for him.

Jared chuckles around one final, full-body squeeze and sits up. "I got you some clothes. They're at the foot of the bed. Just come out whenever you're ready, okay?"

Jensen agrees, but can't seem to open his eyes or look at Jared.

Jared bends back down and puts his lips against Jensen's temple. "I love you, Jensen."

Jensen clenches his eyes shut tight, wills the tears not to fall. Cannot believe after all of it, after everything, Jared can know, just fucking  _know_ how to talk to him to pull him out of the mindset and still reassure him that everything's okay. The use of his name vibrates through him and the endearment catches firmly in his chest.

"Kiss?" Jared asks quietly.

Jensen lifts his head and opens his eyes, even though he can feel they're a little wet, and all he sees on Jared's face is a beautiful, supportive, encouraging smile. He kisses Jared with everything in him that he can't say at the moment and Jared kind of seems to get it.

He leaves Jensen with a gentle pat on his foot under the covers and Jensen's alone.

Jensen doesn't think as he peels his pajamas off his shoulders and down his legs and drops them to the bed. He feels the twinge in his still wet ass and instead of bringing shame, he likes the memory of having Jared inside -- he likes it so much, he doesn't bother to clean himself up.

It's not until he's pulling up the sweats Jared left for him that he realizes they aren't his. The pants droop against the tackiness of his thighs and ass and the t-shirt swamps him, both hold the faint scent of Jared and it helps keep Jensen from fretting about having any repercussions from needing this room and the nurturing.

He pads to the kitchen on bare feet and the dogs swirl around him. He pets them for a bit, scrubbing his face against Sadie's jaw, half because he loves to and half to keep from engaging Jared in conversation.

"Eggs and bacon okay?" Jared asks from the stove.

Jensen hums an affirmative and continues wrestling on the floor with the dogs. Jared opens and closes doors and sets plates and pans on different surfaces and Jensen hears when the coffee maker starts up and the eggs hit the hot frying pan.

It's not long before Jared says, "Come and get it," and Jensen knows he has to start talking soon. He's just not sure what to say or how to say…anything, really.

How do you adequately show gratitude to someone who gives you so much? How do you say thanks to the person who allows you to embrace parts of yourself that others would find disgraceful, embarrassing, ludicrous and disgusting? How do you ever express the depth of what that means?

Jensen's mind spins as he sits down and he's no closer to any kind of equilibrium when Jared puts a plate in front of him.

He knows he'll never be able to eat until he addresses everything that's swirling in his head.

"Jared?" Jensen's voice is filament thin.

Jared stops from moving into the kitchen and glances down.

It's through sheer will and the need to make the overwhelming intensity in his chest truly understood that he's able to raise his eyes to Jared's. He coughs faintly and goes with what he knows, deep, deep in his gut. "I love you, too. So much. I don't think you'll ever really know how much."

Jared grins, and it's so amazing, that look. "I may have some inkling," he says as he leans down, brushes his lips against Jensen's forehead and the gesture casts a glow all along Jensen's hair and shoulders, down to his fingers. "Eat your eggs before they get cold."

Jensen feels lighter, so much freer, almost weightless, and he settles in, dogs under the table to catch any crumbs he might drop -- and when Jared takes his seat, he curls his toes on the rung of Jensen's chair. Jensen digs into his eggs and can't help but start telling Jared about his crappy day -- he suddenly really feels like talking.

Things don't seem quite as dire as they did three hours ago. Because whatever happens, whatever comes from his screw-up, Jensen realizes that he has Jared. And Jared is the one human being on the planet who really and truly knows everything about him and loves him anyway.

The thought is magical, makes him understand what's important and what's not. Even if he no longer has a job tomorrow, he'll figure it out. They'll figure it out. Together.

The coffee is warm in his stomach and the eggs are awesome, just like he likes them. Sadie licks Jared's toes and he giggles, the sound lighting up the room and Jensen's heart.

With Jared by his side and in his corner, there's nothing Jensen can't overcome.

~ end


End file.
